Garo Divine Light
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Faunus are being turned into Grimm by the works of a Horror thus Sirius and RWBY travel to Kyomi village to deal with this threat. But upon arrival Ruby learns startling news about her and Sirius future and the future of new life. Now the two battle this Horror while meeting old allies an battle a new enemy. Can the Divine Light shine through the darkness. Bear your fangs wolves.
1. Trailer 1

Garo Divine Light Trailer

ESKK: Hey this is a trailer for my Garo RWBY movie Garo Divine Light. Now then who do you suppose will be in this? Well it's still up in the air but Sirius and Ruby will most definitely be in it. Now then let's begin shall we.

(Start)

 **Four Years after Darkus defeat… darkness never rests so long as evil exists in human hearts**

An older Sirius stood atop a building as he looked down upon Vale with the wind. He looked torts the city as he had sworn to protect it before from behind him Ruby appeared as she was dressed in her Madou Robes. They nodded to each other before jumping downward to slay the Horror that had appeared in there district.

 **The Darkness refuses to be banished thus humans either fear or fight it.**

"A plague is spreading through the Faunus of Kyomi Village to the East of Vale. A Plague that turns Faunus into Grimm. And it is quite possibly being done by a Horror that holds great beauty and wears a mask of Darkus." Akane said as she looked to Sirius and Ruby as they were shocked to hear this. "This Horror takes the faces of those it devours and all of them were humans of beauty.

 **A second Darkus birth is at hand. As well as the birth of new life.**

"Ruby you need to stop this mission of yours. If you really are having kids then if you die they die as well." Yang said as she looked at Ruby who was looking at herself through the mirror as she saw Yang behind her with her bionic arm.

The scene then showed Faunus turning into Grimm as they roared and began attacking humans almost like their minds were overshadowed by that of the Grimm. People screamed in fright as Grimm have appeared and were now attacking them relentlessly.

Scene change to a woman walking up a flight of stairs carrying a light as she had a cloth covering her face and an elegant dress that can make Weiss turn green with envy.

The scene then showed a large Horror roaring as Sirius and Ruby glared at it as they looked to the Horror. They then charged at it with weapons drawn as they were intent on ending it.

 **The destiny of those who protect is always to die as protectors and pass down there duty and power to the next generation.**

The screen showed Ruby clutching an infant as she fought off Grimm before giving the infant to its mother. Ruby then saw the mother run before she put her hand on her own belly knowing it carried life within.

 **And the duty of ones who protect will always be to guard the light so a person of flesh, blood, and bone may live a day longer within the light.**

Shows Sirius and Ruby fighting the same Horror from before as they then summoned there armor thus becoming Garo and Yaiba. They then took a battle stance as they were ready to cut away the Inga of this Horror.

The screen then showed Yang punching her way through the Horrors as it was followed by Beret running down a wall of a 60 degree angle as he became Dan to battle the Horrors.

The screen then showed Gaia as he was falling downward on his Madou Horse but with the cape replaced by scarfs. Next to him was Yaiba on her Madou Horse as the two looked at each other ready to fight.

The screen then showed another Makai Knight that was completely red with glowing red eyes as he had a more knight mixed with a dragon like motif as his symbol was on his chest instead of waist.

The Screen then showed Ruby as she glared at the enemy before her. "I won't let you finish what Darkus started I'll stop you no matter what." Ruby called as she glared at her opponent. "All so my children can have a future in this world we live in." She said as it was clearly meant for herself.

The screen then showed Garo coming in roaring before he slashed with his Garoken aflame causing the screen to go black.

"Sirius we're going to be parents." Ruby said as the screen was still black. "That's why we need to fight, even though the child will inherit one of our title if it's a boy or a girl we need to give them a future in the world we protect."

 **Garo Divine Light**

"Ruby our child will grow up in a dark world but we need to shine a light through so our child doesn't get lost on his or her path. We need to shine that light so he or she can find their path through our world that is our duty as their parents."

 **Coming to Fanfiction soon…**

ESKK: Well here's the trailer I hope to see you all when the time comes for this fic.


	2. Trailer 2

Garo Divine Light Trailer

 **Four years after Darkus defeat…. Darkness rises once more.**

In the Village of Kyomi outside of Vale a young woman was nude clearly, defiled as she laid on the ground in the ruins outside of the village. She got up as she had this dead look upon her face but quickly it turned to wonder as she saw another nude woman floating in the air as she had an air of supreme beauty around her. Her face or lack off looked more like a mouth but the rape victim was more mesmerized by the beauty before her.

That was when the woman's face opened and sent a monstrous mouth torts the woman's face and ate it causing blood to spew out.

 **A horror of true beauty has risen intent on finishing Darkus' work.**

In the watchdog site as Akane sat upon her throne with her age unchanged as standing before her was Sirius and Ruby. "A Horror has appeared in Kyomi village spreading a plague that turns Faunus into Grimm. Be careful with it, it's a Horror that is said to be the most beautiful Horror on them all." Akane said as the two Makai Knights looked to the Watchdog. The Makai Knights after hearing this were very shocked to learn that this was happening.

The screen then changed to Sirius and Ruby fighting their way through masked Horrors as soon they were helped by a crimson Knight wielding a large katana as his weapon as he cut down multiple Horrors. Once he was done Sirius looked at him recognizing his armor. "You are…" He said as he was shocked to see him as his armor disengaged to reveal a man with a blind fold around his eyes.

"Your welcome… and you best leave the closer you go to Kyomi village the more Horrors and Grimm will show up." He said warning the two of the danger.

 **The Horror who wishes to take Darkus place as the Messiah's mask.**

The screen showed the woman as she was wearing a cloth around her face and an elegant dress.

The screen then changed to Rachel as she had aged a couple of years as she smiled playfully as she now had longer hair and her weapon was upgraded. "My, it seems we weren't the only ones checking out a lead to a Horrors." Rachel said in a teasing tone as she smiled at them.

The screen then showed a woman running after a Horror as said Horror had basically abducted her child. Sirius, Ruby, and Rachel saw this before they ran and gave chase in an attempt to stop the Horror. The screen then changed to Sirius fighting a Large Horror as said Horror caught his sword in its mouth before Ruby appeared and slashed at it.

 **And the birth of new life upon us can light once again overcome darkness?**

The screen showed Sirius and Ruby sharing a kiss as Sirius hand was upon Ruby's stomach.

The screen then changed to the Knight from before as behind him was the Horror as the Knight didn't attempt to cut it down as he faced it longingly. "Lady Summer." The Knight said longingly as it was clear he has some attachment to who this Horror once was.

 **A maiden who fell into darkness and became a Horror.**

The screen showed a flashback of sorts that showed it was summer as the young woman was in the dress smiling and dancing around as it then showed a sky view of the village and the farms it had as people worked. The screen then showed ruins as from around it red pillars of light rose up as a ritual was commencing.

The screen then showed the Crimson Knight as he had his weapon drawn. "I must sacrifice this village and its children!" The man began before his armor reconfigured into a more wolf mod with blue energy coming from behind its head. The camera soon went back as it showed the crimson knight was now blue as the red became a secondary color and gained red capes and sash of sorts. "All so I can turn this Horror back into, Summer!" He called as he held his Katana weapon. "That include the child Yaiba carries as well!" He called as he pointed his weapon at them.

The screen then turned black as soon a voice was heard. "Sirius." Ruby said as soon color returned to show Sirius swinging his sword with a roar while also summoning his armor. Soon Garo appeared as he grinded his sword against his arm fin.

The screen then changed to Garo and the blue and red Knight battling on Madou Horses as Garo glared at this enemy. The screen then showed the people that Garo and this other Knight are fighting for as for the new Knight it was Summer while for Garo it was Ruby.

 **The duty of Makai Knights is to forever fight as those who protect so another being of flesh, blood, and bone may walk another day in the light. And to one day pass down this duty to their offspring and continue this legacy of protectors.**

The screen then showed Garo and Yaiba fighting a Horror as they avoided its attacks.

The screen then showed Sirius jumping into a red lake as he reached for Ruby who had fallen in as he tried to save her.

The screen then changed to the Horror in a more monstrous form as it attempted to kill it enemies. Finally the screen then showed future events as Sirius kneeled before his son holding the Garoken while Ruby did the same for her daughter with the Yaiba scythe as the two children took hold of their destined weapons and saw how they responded to them.

The screen then showed the present as Sirius grabbed the Garoken and slashed at a Horror before the whole thing ended.

 **Garo Divine Light**

"One day out time as Makai Knights will end, Sirius. That's why we need to ensure we leave behind a legacy for our children as protectors, so that way they can be proud of the armors they wield." Ruby said as the screen showed the night sky as an aurora filled the skies.


	3. Chapter 1

Garo Divine Light

ESKK: Hey it's me and boy did it take me a while for this. Anyway I'm proud to present to you all the first official chapter of Garo Divine Light anyway please enjoy.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"** **Horror's speech in true form/Makai Language."**

 ** _"_** ** _Madougu's."_**

 _"_ _Narrator."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY only the OC's and the original Knight. Anyway please enjoy.

(Start Prologue)

In a dark area Zaruba and Eclipse showed up as they looked to the audience with words of great importance and wisdom. **_"You are about to all once again enter this world of darkness and blood evolutions. From here on out do exactly as we say."_** Eclipse warned as the Zaruba continued.

 ** _"_** ** _Now as a public service part please be sure to read this fanfic in a well-lit room and do not put your face to close to the computer screen."_** Zaruba warned as the two did that part as now it was time for the important part.

 ** _"_** ** _Where there is light Shadows are always lurking and the fear of the people reigns."_** Eclipse spoke as then Zaruba continued.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes since ancient times the blade of the knight gives this world great hope for the future. Because of this hope we keep fighting united regardless of race."_** Zaruba spoke as the two were soon side to side.

 ** _"_** ** _Now let us delve into this world once more as we see the final chapters of Sirius and Ruby's journey as ones who protect as the Golden Knight Garo and the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba."_** The two spoke as they then vanished into the darkness.

(Start)

In the stone ruins outside a village all was dark, all was quiet. The moon shined bright but that did not hid the darkness that fed this night. Soon footsteps were heard and fast ones as a woman ran through the ruins firing Dust bullets at the enemies chasing her. The gunshot was heard as the woman ran as clearly she was a huntress but by the appearance of her cloths and her injuries it was evident that she was escaping a battle.

As she ran she soon came to a dead end as she cursed knowing her semblance was practically useless here. That was when the footsteps were heard to which the young Huntress turned around and saw the men she had battled had caught up to her. The young woman looked at her Ammo and saw she was running low fast so she had to make it last.

"Give up Huntress you're outnumbered and the village you tried to desperately to save is as good as dead so we have to make use of what we have fun." The man said as it was clear by the looks on their faces that the thoughts they were thinking were far from innocent.

The woman glared before she began firing her weapon at them. The men quickly scattered and ran for cover before they fired rounds of their own. The woman tried to find cover but her leg was hit by a bullet as she fell dropping her weapon. The men smirked before stalking torts her. The woman tried to drag herself to get her weapon only for one of the men to step on it as they smirked at her.

The men then kicked it away before grabbing her and adding Aura Suppressing locks for good measure. The woman tried to struggle free as she quickly felt her body being fondled roughly as she was wide eyed. To any woman she knew what was going to happen next and the worst part is sense they are far from the village of her mission no one would hear her scream. It wasn't long before the men began to strip her of her cloths that her Hell began as well as her last time at life.

(One Rape scene later)

(ESKK: What you honestly thought I was going to put an actual rape scene of an unknown minor character? Those who did are sick, twisted, need to get out more, and need help)

The woman was on the ground as the men re-buckled there pants as the woman was covered in bodily fluids both her own and the men's. The woman was bear of any clothing as the men laughed evilly. "Man, what a woman, dumbasses in Vale don't realize this hell hole is pretty much screwed with this Grimm Plague." The man said as he looked to his allies.

"Yeah we're just cashing in while the iron is hot, good thing they sent this bitch our way after we killed off the other guys through 'indirect means,' but in the end we make Lien and bonus we got ass." The man said as the third laughed evilly.

The woman though was angry, no she was beyond angry, these men had the gall to defile her like that and then laugh about it and her fellow Huntsmen's death. The woman may lack her aura cause of these cuffs but she wasn't about to waist there distraction add the fact they left her weapon close to her reach this moment of justice was too good.

The Huntress then grabbed her weapon before firing at one man in the head before she used the blade at the tip to stab the other one in the groin just as he turned to her to which she cut him in half upward. Finally she jumped up and shot the last one in the head before cutting off said head as she kept shooting at him till she ran out of ammo. She then roared and hacked and slashed at them causing there blood to shoot out and splash on her face and body as it mixed with their fluids. She kept doing this till she got done with them and now all that was left of them were bloody messes.

The woman walked away a bit as her eyes were shadowed. She then began to laugh as it had started small before it became hysterical laughter. As she laughed she dropped her weapon before falling to her knees as the laughter soon began to turn to crying with tears streaming down her face. What those men did was horrible she would never wish it upon her worst enemy. It was something that will haunt her for life more than anything she had dealt with as a Huntress. She then got to her hands and knees as she cried at the fact she was soiled.

As she cried she failed to notice that a fourth man was appearing behind her no doubt waiting for his allies to die so he can cash in everything for himself. He began to sneak up upon the woman as she didn't notice him until it was too late. But as the man was about to strike a powerful flame burst out from nowhere burning the man alive as he yelled in pain.

The woman looked and saw the, would be rapist being turned to ash as she recognized it from the Fall of Beacon. She had heard of the maidens powers and this was it or at least one of them. She then turned and saw a woman as nude as her floating in the air. She couldn't see it but upon her back was the symbol of the Summer Maiden as it had stretched out across her back as if something was keeping it from escaping this body.

The woman had flawless skin, curves in all the right places, and to the woman's eyes she was seeing the person she considered the most beautiful or at least someone similar. But in reality the woman had no face as it seemed to be more of a mouth of sorts. "Beautiful." The Huntress said mesmerized by the woman's otherworldly beauty which added the effect of her being the Summer Maiden.

In reality the woman's face soon opened before a mouth like appendage shot out and bit into the woman's face ripping it off and allowing it to be eaten. The woman died in a mere instant as her blood spewed out from where her face used to be before the body turned to blood and dust and was devoured. The woman then turned to the tree line where a shadowed figure waited before he nodded and left no doubt to carry out some unholy assignment.

The screen then became aflame as rose pedals began to appear from it. A sword slashed through the screen as it showed an ink painting of two Horrors.

 _"_ _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns."_

The eye soon turned into a hand as it then became a claw.

 _"_ _Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope."_

The ink claw then turned into Garo as soon rose pedals came in like a hurricane.

 _"_ _When then human heart embraces evil Horrors feast."_

The screen then showed a rose symbol before silver linings entered it morphing it into a Horror and a young woman wielding a scythe and a hood while carrying the mark of the Silver Eyed clan.

 _"_ _Such vile poisonous creatures have been hunted sense time out lived."_

The screen the showed the girl as she charged at the Horror and slashed it away as rose pedals followed her steps.

 _"_ _Relentlessly pursued by saviors of the armor, the Makai Knights!"_

The screen then showed the girl summon her own armor of Yaiba as she then ended the Horror with her strength.

Soon the screen then showed Garo and Yaiba together as they looked to each other and took the others hands while there weapons were stabbed into the ground in an X shape in a way to signify a union.

 _"_ _But like the mornings that approach after the night an era must end and like the rising sun a new one shall begin. Now young wolves leave behind the legacy that will stand through time."_

The picture showed the two knight's helmets come off before they came for a kiss but then the ink painting was blotched by blood.

(Start Vale City night time)

A young man was in the alley nothing strange about that. He seemed perfectly normal except for a few key differences, there was blood on his face and cloths as he ate his victim who seemed to have been forced into the daze like state where he was smiling. But the smile showed that of a painful one where he was forced to smile and his body wouldn't listen until it gave out.

The man smiled as he was clearly not of this world and got up. As he got up he devoured the left overs in one gulp as once he was done he wiped the blood off his face but purposely leaving some on to make a smile on said face.

"Yummy." The man said but as he walked he was soon hit by soul metal daggers as he looked around shocked to see this. "What soul Metal, don't tell me?!" He called as he knew who had arrived.

"Jester of the Dark Court Arkham so this is where your hunting ground is." Came a male voice as Arkham looked around.

"Show yourself Makai Knight!" Arkham called as he looked for the source.

"Actually its Makai Knight's its plural." Came a female voice as Arkham looked around as the Horror was now freaking out.

He then looked at the alleys entrance and saw a male figure looking at him as he was wearing a white duster with black sleeves that the black part went up to the shoulder and part of the twin tails, with the white going down the center on the back, upon his arms was black gauntlets as he was wearing elegant shoes and a combat suit on his torso.

The Horror was shocked as he tried to run the opposite way only to be blocked by a figure on the other side as well, this one female. She was wearing a red duster that had a small cape at the top and a hood as her combat dress was akin to Red Riding hood but with the skirt looking more like a tunic, under said skirt there was black pans as on her legs were black boots with red soles, her outfit under her duster was black and red as upon her back you could see the shadow of hear weapon folded up.

This figure had long black and red hair and silver eyes that gave her an intimidating appearance as the moon of Remnant was behind her. Her eyes seemed to glow with the mood as it showed that she was a descendant of the Silver Eyed Clan and had their power as proof.

"I smell Soul Metal, two Makai Knights?!" The Horror called as Arkham tried to find a way out.

The man pointed his Madou Ring at the Horror as the female figure did the same.

"ZARUBA/ECLIPSE!" They called at the same time as the Madou Rings scanned the Horror.

 ** _"_** ** _As you already know this is the Horror known as Jester of the Dark Court Arkham."_** Zaruba began as he analyzed the opponent.

 ** _"_** ** _His tactics is all about tricks and schemes and his hunting style is to always put a smile on his victims face be it carving it on or using his illusion powers to cause them to smile before injecting them with his venom all before eating them, that way if he doesn't finish his meal it shows to anyone who discovered said left overs he was there."_** Eclipse said as Zaruba picked up.

 ** _"_** ** _He's fast but he is a complete cowered when it comes to facing Makai Knights but even then he is a troublesome Horror."_** Zaruba said as Eclipsed yawned.

 ** _"_** ** _And tiresome to boot."_** Eclipse said as the two Knights nodded.

*Insert Divine Blade by Jam Project

 ** _"_** ** _But beware of his daggers and his blades if not careful it could be disaster."_** Zaruba warned as they needed to be careful with those.

"Who are you two?!" The Horror demanded before they began walking torts him.

"I am the one who has inherited the blood and duty to seal you Horrors with the Golden title, Sirius Seijema" The man said as he came to light revealing it to be Sirius but 5 years older as he glared at the Horror and drew the Garoken from its sheath.

"I am the one who had inherited the title and began to blood to seal you Horrors away Ruby Rose Seijema." Ruby said as the moons light seemed to enhance her beauty and maturity as you could see on both Sirius and Ruby's left ring fingers next to their Madou Rings were wedding bands no doubt the two were married.

"Die Makai Knight!" The Horror roared before charging at Ruby believing her to be weaker. But that was the Horrors mistake as Ruby from her person took out daggers and threw them at the walls as on the daggers were sutra tags. When they landed and the Horror came within range the Horror hit a wall of energy which caused it great pain.

Sirius then charged at the Horror and began slashing at it as the Horror dodged and avoided the attack. From the Horrors person it pulled out a clown stick which then turned into a demonic sword and began trading attacks with Sirius. Sirius then back flipped away as from behind him Ruby jumped out and began attacking the Horror herself as she spun and slashed with her scythe in an attempt to hit the Horror.

The Horror with its free hand had a joy buzzer on it and attempted to hit Ruby with it but Ruby jumped back and avoided it as the Joy Buzzer released sparks. Ruby then grabbed a dagger and grabbed a chain before using her trained skills to wrap it around the Horrors arm as they fought. The Horror tried again with the Joy Buzzer but Ruby was ready before she grabbed a dagger and stabbed it through a chain loop before the Horror grabbed the blade with its buzzer hand. When the Horror grabbed it, it roared in pain as it was shocked by its own attack.

Ruby then jumped back before Sirius came up and attacked the Horror with his Garoken as he did a spin attack causing the Horror to be sent back by said attack. The Horror growled as it was pissed off before it glared at the Makai Knight Duo.

 **"** **Damn you damn you both, Makai Knights!"** The Horror roared before crossing its arms and spreading them out causing its skin to explode. The Horror had entered its true form as it carried the form of a demonic harlequin as it roared at the Makai Knights.

"Well guess its pulling out all the stops Ruby." Sirius said as he took a battle stance.

"Yeah guess we should stop messing around now." Ruby said as Sirius smirked. The coupled raised their weapons skyward after Ruby pulled the trigger causing her Scythe blade to go up. Once they did this they cut energy circles and from them there armors came out as now Garo and Yaiba has taken the stage.

The Horror stepped back in fear knowing he stood no chance against Two Makai Knight especially two who defeated Darkus. The Horror was now following its basic instincts of fight or flight as it charged at the two knights and summoned the blades on its arms to cut the two. Yaiba blocked the two blades before Garo charged in and cut an arm off of the Horror causing it to scream in pain.

Yaiba took the chance of the Horror's distraction to slice through the Horror with her scythe while also spinning it around. Yaiba then swung her scythe to the side as Garo jumped from wall to wall before coming down both cutting through the Horror as the Horror was now in four pieces defeated. The Horror turned into smoke as it was sealed into the Garoken as it was defeated.

*End OST

Garo looked to where there Horror once stood seeing her and his lovely wife had defeated it. "Phew." Garo said before reverting to Sirius as Yaiba also reverted to Ruby as she smiled at Sirius.

"Another successful hunt wouldn't you agree." Ruby said as she smiled at Sirius and hugged his arm.

Sirius looked to Ruby and smiled at her as he knew they had come out on top in this hunt. "Yeah it was." Sirius said as Ruby then let go and stretched a bit.

"Well we best head home after all if we're lucky no new hunts should come up which means the rest of the night is ours." Ruby said with a smile on her face as this smile hid her intent for the night.

"So I guess we're weapon parts shopping again." Sirius said as he tried to get into his wife's weapon obsession but personally he still never understood it.

"Nope not even close." Ruby said with a smile as Sirius looked to her confused. "We are heading home and having the dinner you promised me after all it's the 4 year anniversary of us being assigned to this district." Ruby said as Sirius nodded.

"Of course how can I forget?" Sirius said as he looked to his lovely wife.

"Yeap now let's go my lovely hubby." Ruby said before taking Sirius hand and almost dragging him home.

(Meanwhile with the Watchdog)

The Watchdog Akane had her eyes closed as she sat on her throne as it almost seemed like she was meditating. In truth she was sensing for any more Horrors as she wanted to make sure Sirius and Ruby had this day in peace sense it was special to them. Ah the joys of being happily married my she has definitely gotten old if these young kids were married now. As she had her eyes closed she soon caught the Inga of something vile as she focused on it seeing it was outside the Kingdoms walls.

It was a small village but she saw the Inga it was giving off and knew that village was being terrorized by a powerful Horror. Akane opened her eyes as she knew that with this fact in mind she had to send the best Knights of her district she has. Akane then prepared to have them summoned here knowing the Horror needed to be cut down soon. She just prayed they were not too late.

(Scene Break Seijima/Rose Residence)

Sirius and Ruby were enjoying dinner that Sirius himself had cooked as he also had made cookies for Ruby. Sirius will admit he's not the best cook or baker but as long as it made Ruby happy he was ok with it. Plus Ruby smiled as she ate as she looked at the pictures on the wall. They all involved the old gang from Beacon before it fell. Ruby saw her and her team and Sirius and his team. She also saw JNPR and pictures with the teams mixed together. RWBY was glad for Jaune and Pyrrha knowing that ever since Pyrrha had been rescued from the Makai Tree Maki the two had decided to give the relationship a shot.

Though Ruby wondered how Blake and Weiss were doing. Ruby had tried many attempt to contact Weiss but it seemed like someone from Atlas was keeping her away from Weiss. But from what the Watchdog had informed her it seems Weiss was seeing someone named Aron. Ruby wondered if she might end up with a niece of nephew to spoil soon since by the look of things the two were the classic case of opposites attract much like Yang and her new hubby Beret.

She was still trying to figure out how a rule breaker can reel in a rule following Boy Scout. Though Ruby wondered if Yang was just using the Watchdog to try and locate Blake since last she heard Yang had been banned from Vale's Watchdog site unless accompanied by either her, Sirius, Jaune, or Beret. Anyway the next picture Ruby looked at was the one of her and Sirius wedding day as for her friends and family only and needless to say the way the Watchdog made the wedding in Patch look so much like Beacon made Ruby smiled. She was truly blessed she supposed as she had inherited much from her mother and without even realizing it even inherited Yaiba.

Ruby can still remember the day she learned that she wasn't Yaiba's first choice in a master as it was about 3 years back when she was training to master her abilities as a Silver Eyed Warrior. And it all came from Eclipses mouth the night before the effects of the Night of Full Moon.

(Flashback 3 years ago)

Ruby now age 16 was slashing at the air with Crescent Rose II as she was already working on its replacement Crescent Rose III as she trained. As Ruby trained she looked up and saw the Full Moon would soon be here as she had already mastered some abilities she gained such as a sort of gliding or flying ability with her semblance as long as she had her hood. Though Ruby was still trying to get the hang of it as she put the scythe down and began some kata's to make sure her hand to hand doesn't get rusty. **_"Yare, yare Flower Girl seems you're making some major improvements from a year ago. Your predecessor would be proud that you are learning to use many of her original moves as would your own mother be."_** Eclipse said as Ruby then stopped as she looked to Eclipse.

"Hey Eclipse I have been meaning to ask about that." Ruby said as she looked at Eclipse on her left middle finger.

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm?"_**

"You said I was the descendant of Yaiba's younger sister, but what I've been meaning to ask was how come that sister didn't give Yaiba to her daughter or so forth?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked. "I know you said Yaiba was seeking a smaller more honest soul like me but I couldn't have been the only one who got the armor right?" Ruby asked as Eclipse sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _Believe me Ruby there were others I'm sure but I don't know what had happened exactly all I remember before my time of stone was merely images and blurred actions. It probably involves why there aren't any more of the Silver Eyed clan other then you left. I fear that the clan may have entered a civil war over Yaiba or worst case scenario they were wiped out by outside forces who did not wish for Yaiba to return. But that is only speculation."_** Eclipse said as Ruby looked understanding no doubt Eclipse must have some fragmented memories.

 ** _"_** ** _The Silver Eyed Warriors had many traditions from coming of age to rites of passage both of which you have done splendidly. But there are still many things to your ancestry that many of you have forgotten but I cannot fault you for that."_** Eclipse said as Ruby then came to her next question.

"Ok but sometimes during the night of Full Moon and I'm brought into that timeless place I see other Yaiba's and very rarely does the original Yaiba ever appear. I see Yaiba's from far into the future who think I'm the first and I give them some advice and I'm off and a lot of times I meet my possible future daughter Anya and she asks like a hundred question that I'm wondering why I don't tell her in the future. She asks me mainly boy questions and how she needs to figure out who to protect and how she's stuck between these two boys called Kite and Ray and even a question how to help someone called Gurren admit he likes a girl." Ruby said as she rambled for a bit. "But what I really want to know is why ever since Darkus' defeat I keep seeing my mother in Yaiba more times than any other?" Ruby asked as Eclipse sighed as that was a memory she had a perfect image of.

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want the honest truth?"_** Eclipse asked as Ruby nodded. **_"Very well, Summer Rose your mother was actually Yaiba's first choice in a master."_** Eclipse said as that shocked Ruby.

"Wait my mother was originally meant to be Yaiba?!" Ruby asked shocked to hear this as Eclipse looked.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Flower Girl it was actually why Qrow and Raven Branwen were on the same team as her, to help her become Yaiba since only Summer could lead the Makai Order to Yaiba's tomb since Yaiba would have drawn Summer to her. Of course she never got a mission to Mt. Glenn and thus never found Yaiba. From what I have heard from Orva the Makai Order was about ready to give up hope on ever finding Yaiba as it seemed to be an impossible task but then you came along and the rest is history."_** Eclipse said as Ruby looked to Eclipse.

"So you know how she died then?" Ruby asked hoping for some closure.

 ** _"_** ** _No I'm sorry but I do remember her final moments, from the memories I saw a Pure White Yaiba and her symbol was that of the Rose Family symbol, it was almost like the colors were switched from red to white, after that it was all black and then I heard a voice as I went back to the slumber of Stone. It was: 'Ruby I'm sorry and I don't care how long it will take but one day I'll set things right.' From the sound of things it looked like Summer had some sort of great regret holding her down with an awakened Rage within her."_** Eclipse said as Ruby looked shocked.

"So there's a chance she might be alive?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not sure but there is the chance."_** Eclipse said trying to avoid giving Ruby false hope.

"I see… thanks Eclipse." Ruby said as she then went back to training.

(Flashback End)

Ruby of course to this day never found evidence of her mother surviving since the only ones who would know was Yang's mom Raven, Ozpin, and two other people and since both Raven and Ozpin were missing Ruby had to rely on her own investigative skills hoping she could pick up her mother's trail. But right now she was just happy to be Sirius' wife as the two ate.

"Hey Ruby you ok?" Sirius asked as he noticed Ruby was dazing off.

"Oh its ok I'm fine." Ruby said as she smiled and Sirius saw what she was looking at and smiled.

"Remembering fond memories?" Sirius asked as Ruby smiled.

"Yeah I was." Ruby said as she then had an idea. "Hey Sirius you know those hot springs Blake would talk about back in Beacon?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.

"Yeah why?" Sirius asked as Ruby smiled.

"We should take a vacation there on our wedding anniversary I always wanted to wear one of those hot spring kimono things." Ruby said as Sirius was soon assaulted by mental images of himself and Ruby in a hot spring situation… Dammit Yang why did you have to send those hot springs resort comics? Sometimes Sirius really question if his sister-in-law is a pervert or something.

(With Yang)

Yang was tinkering with her prosthetic arm that Ruby and Rachel had modified again as it transformed into a large gun before she sneezed a bit. "Great someone is talking about me." Yang said before she went back to cleaning said arm.

(Back with Sirius and Ruby)

"Um any reason why Ruby I mean yeah it's possible but can I ask why?" Sirius asked as Ruby smiled.

"Simple… I would like to spend some time with you outside the house that doesn't involve Horror Hunts or the others getting involved somehow." Ruby said as the two ate.

"I see." Sirius said as Ruby finished eating and took her place to the sink just as she finished.

"Besides we have the rest of the night so how about you and me head upstairs and enjoy ourselves… and leave Zaruba and Eclipse to guard our weapons." Ruby said as Zaruba heard that.

 ** _'_** ** _Wait what guard duty?'_** Eclipse asked as she yawned knowing Zaruba would have to do the work for her even if there was no work to be done.

 ** _"_** ** _Oi I heard that and glad to hear you two taking us into consideration!"_** Zaruba called out as he knew what Ruby was planning. Zaruba had to admit Ruby was a little pervert when it came to her husband as he wondered where that sweet innocent adorable little girl from Beacon went.

The two then headed upstairs as Eclipse then sighed in annoyance as Zaruba and Eclipse on their perches looked to each other. **_"So… why are you considered creepy while I look elegant?"_** Eclipse asked awkwardly as she knew they were stuck here for now till morning of it orders came in… please let orders come in.

 ** _"_** ** _Honestly… I don't really remember, maybe I was designed after my Horror form before joining with Garo or maybe I was just designed this way."_** Zaruba said as Eclipse looked to her friend.

 ** _"…_** ** _Cool I suppose."_** Eclipse said as this was very awkward for them as their partners were upstairs having sex.

(In Atlas)

Weiss was heading to her and her boyfriend's home as Weiss couldn't leave the Schnee HQ faster. Weiss knew that her father had been Schnee head long enough because he had been using the money for his own personal fain. Weiss had recently decided she was done with the whole perfectionist thing. She remembered how after her outburst during a charity to "Help Vale Recover," and the outcome with how her father basically put her under house arrest in Atlas. That day she decided she was done with the Schnee name and it even showed but couldn't do it out of fear.

Then years later she does her own brand of being a Huntress sneaking out with Winters help to "Get some air." Weiss had been hunting Grimm and Horrors out of Atlas and in Atlas choosing to live by Team SSBR's example and choose her own path. This was actually how she had met her boyfriend of one year who was a Makai Knight. In fact after the two worked together to hunt down the Horror known as Amulet which in turn lead to her father finding out about her excursions. Of course Aron had "pointed," the news crew to the two arguing as Weiss on national television had basically told off her father and told how she would never accept a SDC lead by him because of his treatment of the Faunus.

She told him the percentage of the Faunus who disagreed with the White Fang and even openly condemned them and their numbers outnumber those who support the White Fang. She even told him in front of all of Atlas how their so called "defenses," were flawed since the fact that their androids were all hacked to attack Vale and then hacked again to help defend them showed that if what had happened in Vale happens in Atlas then Atlas would have fallen. Weiss then kicked his shin and stormed off detailing how she would live with Winter for now and tell Whitely he can have the SDC. She's rather slit her own throat then be part of such a corrupt and horrible company.

Of course this quickly streamed to all of Atlas and the Faunus as Jaques became a laughing stock as Weiss had single handedly gained the support of many Faunus including this new Black Claw group who have been trying to stop the White Fang and bring humans and Faunus closer as equals without the extreme methods. In fact Weiss had received a message from Menagerie a month after the incident and was shocked to learn it was actually fan mail from all the Faunus in Remnant who was glad and happy that there really was a Schnee who would speak up for them. Some of them sent her lien thinking her father may have disowned her, others sent pictures of her with small Faunus children which said children had drawn calling Weiss big sister.

Weiss of course about 5 months later had moved in with Aron as she couldn't live off her sister for much longer or risk not only having her father come demanding her to return but also possibly ruin her sisters career.

Weiss climbed the steps and took out Aron's spare key as she inserted the key and opened the door. She walked in and sighed in annoyance as Aron was once again passed out on the couch which he used as a bed more than his actual bed. Aron wasn't a drunk far from it, he was just… lazy in a lot of things not pertaining to his nightly job as Atlas Makai Knight.

"Silva how long as he been asleep?" Weiss asked rubbing her eyes with one hand as Silva the Madou Amulet on her boyfriend neck spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _About a good 6 hours."_** Silva said as Weiss sighed in frustration.

"Ok time for his wake up call." Weiss said before grabbing her rapier and using the Dust and air created water floating above Aron's head using gravity and once she gathered enough she added a little ice to it to make it cold and then released it. Aron gasped in shock as he fell off the couch and hit his head as Aron looked around.

"What happened are we being attacked by Horrors?" Aron asked as he was about to grab his swords only to see Weiss tapping her foot. "What's wrong Snow Flake Angel?" Aron asked as Weiss looked to him and seemed quiet peeved.

"Really this is what you do, you could clean this place up a little." Weiss said as Aron shrugged.

"What not all of us can be a clean perfectionist like you, though you have mellowed down on the perfectionist part quite a bit." Aron said as Weiss stomped torts him and grabbed him.

"Really well pretty soon you won't be getting the chance to laze about." Weiss said as her face was close to his.

"Ok why's that?" Aron asked hoping Weiss didn't end up getting him a job.

Weiss then put her head to his ear as she slipped a little item to his hand as she then whispered into said ear causing Aron to go wide eyed. The item that Weiss had slipped into his hand was a doctor's report as it showed the top that said Pregnancy Test Results. Silva of course simply chuckled as her partner had got himself in a bit of a good and bad situation.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to put the entire movie story in one go yet. This was meant to act as a bit of a preview to what is to come as I admit this is a first even for me. Anyway please enjoy this fic as we shall delve deeper into the story in the next chapter. Anyway see you all next time and like always Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 2

Garo Divine Light

ESKK: Hey it's me new chapter of Divine Light. Anyway I just want you all to know I really enjoy all of your reviews. And this chapter we get to see a bit of Salem and how Tyrion is going to get replaced and we also get a sort of secret boss who will play a Major role in Remnant Knight's Volume 4 and Volume 5. Now please enjoy and remember I need reviews.

 _"_ _Lingering Will Speech."_

(Start Bad Lands)

Deep within the Bad Lands a hand shot out from a liquid substance as men in what appeared to be lab coats were monitoring the substance as an Alpha Beowolf came out slowly. They also took notes on the new born Grimm as they needed this data. Nearby were what appeared to be the polar opposite of Makai Knigths and Makai Priests as they stayed near each other and the pools applying their magic and muscle in case the Grimm that comes out is agitated.

In the distance the castle was being revived as around it a city was being built with these Grimm birthing grounds acting as a bit of a trench or moat between the castle and the city. As the camera rose from it they arrived at a sort of meeting room within the castle as upon the table were members of the Dark Council and Salem's inner circle besides her Hands and Voice as her Wrath was still a no show.

"How much longer does Wrath expect us to wait?" Came the voice of Watts as he looked very displeased.

"Once the Empress arrives Wrath will be with her." The burly man said as on his back were twin maces made from Soul Metal.

"Yeah unless you're still angry about Cinder and Flare rejecting us." Tyrion laughed as Watts cleared his throat.

"I am simply not fond of those two for rejecting our offer even after they became Horrors, and thanks to them Yaiba was able to resurrect and Darkus had fallen to Garo, Yaiba, and Gaia. Add the fact we have also lost the Fall Maiden who is now deep under Makai protection we have already been dealt a major disadvantage before the second Makai War could even start." Watts said as soon a new voice was heard.

"Is that what you think Watts?" Came a male voice as they looked and saw the Empress's current Wrath. The last one had died as a beacon to summon the Umbra here and this Wrath was a walking corpse without that suit he's wearing. But he was Emperor Kiba's Wrath a long time ago thus he was the most suitable to fill the positon until they can find another to take his place.

"Wrath." Watts said as he stood in respect to the last of the Original Umbra other than Salem of course.

"Tell me Watts how is it that you think we are at a disadvantage?" Wrath asked as Watts was nervous.

"Well uh we lost both Darkus and the Fall Maiden to the Makai and the Makai have already begun locating the other Maidens to induct them into their order." Watts said as Wrath chuckled.

"Yes the Maidens power will eventually be ours just need to set up the right situation but why should we just take them when we can wait for one of them to create the prize we are after?" Wrath asked as Watts was confused.

"And that prize is?" Watts asked as Salem then appeared.

"The Sacred Gate." Salem said as she walked in causing the three on the table to stand in respect for their leader.

"The Sacred Gate? But isn't she supposed to be born every 1,000 years?" Watts asked as Wrath chuckled.

"Originally yes but the Sacred Gate is far more then what we expected, apparently a daughter born to one of the Four Maidens is the first candidate as the Sacred Gate upon birth and even then it would be years before we can identify her as such." Wrath said as he sat on his seat (The seat Cinder would have sat on) and put his hands to his chin.

"The Walking Corpse got a point maybe we should give him a medal!" Tyrion called as Wrath chuckled.

"Maybe you and Flare would have gotten along splendidly Tyrion." Wrath said knowing how bloodthirsty Flare was. But the difference is Flare doesn't start freaking out like a scared little child when he fails and doesn't thrown a tear induced tantrum. If Flare doesn't get what he wants he throws the tantrum yes but he makes up for it by torturing the Hell out of a would be victim.

Plus Wrath had seen what happens when Flare goes AWOL with Cinder and let's just say Flare can make talking about a Bad Day haunting yet amazing. Now the subject at hand is the reason behind this meeting Salem had called.

Salem had sat on her chair as she looked upon her inner circle. She knew that her Wraths time in the world of the living is limited since the more he remains the more he becomes a Horror hence why she had him wear the suit. It injects him every so often with essence from the Varanacus fruit and need to be switched out every so often. Not the ideal Wrath but the one she plans on making her Wrath has yet to be found so she needs to take what she can get.

Salem though made a mental note to ensure Emperor Kiba's Wrath would be given a burial worthy of his endless service to the Empire even long after Kiba was struck down by the Garo of that Era. "My lady are you suggesting we let the Makai have the Maidens for the time being until we can confirm if one of them have birthed or will birth the Apocalypse Maiden?" Watts asked as Salem smiled.

"Of course Watts otherwise we would end up on a wild goose chase for a girl who could literally be anywhere or anyone." Salem said as Watts was mentally kicking himself for his own ignorance and foolishness. If the Maidens were forcibly taken then they would abort any child they conceived and it would only cause them more problems if they steal the Maiden Power from them. Basically this will allow them to check each maiden without arousing suspicion from any opposing factions before they were ready.

"My apologies my lady." Watts said as Salem nodded.

"Now then what have we discovered so far from the ruins of Beacon Academy involving Darkus?" Salem asked as Watts spoke.

"So far all we have discovered that Darkus did not hold one of the four relics we seek. It seems the dark brother didn't trust his business partner with any of them." Watts said as Salem nodded to that.

"And the girl what do we know of the wielder of Yaiba?" Salem asked as Watts then spoke.

"She might be able to remove the White one from our path for a time being but it is unknown and unless we physically have her here we can't see if her Aura system is in anyway similar to your own." Watts said as that always confused him. Sure the girl had the silver eyes but why was it she wanted to know if this Ruby Seijima nee Rose had a similar Aura system to Salem.

"Very well then I suppose we have to bring her here wont we." Salem said as Wrath knew who she would send.

"Tyrion." Salem began as Tyrion looked.

"Yes my lady?" He asked as he so wanted to do her proud.

"I want you to track down the girl with silver eyes." Salem said as Tyrion smiled evilly of all he was going to do to her. "And bring her to me but be careful that Madou Ring of hers will pick up on you if you're not careful." Salem said as Tyrion then moaned in sadness before looking to Wrath.

"Well Wrath I might be replacing you real soon." Tyrion said as Wrath chuckled. This boy was just a younger Umbra barely able to comprehend what the Umbra of ages passed during Kiba's rule was capable of in fact he knew why Salem was sending him. Tyrion use has reached its end seeing as he did not possess his own Soul Metal Armor.

Tyrion then began to leave as once he was gone Salem then continued to speak. "Watts I want you to prepare one of our resurrection Chambers." Salem ordered as Watts was confused.

"For what reason?" He asked trying not to sound disrespectful or ignorant.

"We're reviving someone to become Zex." Salem said with a smirk as that was when she turned to her Wrath and Hazel.

"Wrath and Hazel I want you two to head out and find a corpse in particular." Salem ordered as Wrath knew it his time was upon him.

"My lady not to overstep but sending your Wrath so far away from you especially with the flaws of his Madou Tool suit and the fact he can die at a moment's notice I feel that the Wrath is to valuable a resource to send for such a task." Watts said as the Wrath then surprised him.

"It shall be done my lady my service to the Empire is coming to an end and I can feel in the air another will be born and brought here to take my place and it's not the corpse you want." Wrath said as Salem smiled.

'Ah Wrath loyal to the very end to both me and father.' Salem thought happily as her father's most loyal follower, his right hand man and agent of destruction and conquest will soon join with him in the abyss.

"Besides Tyrion has also served his purpose long enough he's proven quiet inadequate for too long and Flare when he became a Horror had become a worthy replacement before Darkus was released." Wrath said as luckily Tyrion had already left the room otherwise he would have broken down crying like a little brat.

"Yes hopefully Flares younger brother will prove to be a suitable replacement when we use the Chamber to warp him to become more if not Flare's carbon copy without the Horror." Salem said as they had their targets now to move.

Everyone understood what needed to be done for this day two of Salem's inner circle will fall and two more will take their place eventually. Pryo Fall will be Tyrion replacement and when she finds the one worthy of the armor of Kiba he will be Wraths replacement.

(Scene Break Seijima Household that morning)

Sirius was shaving as he always hated doing this every other morning. He always hated beards but never commented on anyone who had grown one. For him it makes it harder to eat soup and wash his face so Sirius had token to shaving regularly. Plus last month Ruby almost mistaken him for Qrow one morning and for that whole week he was haunted by the mental images of him as Qrow in a very compromising situation with Ruby after a night of drinking in said images. Sirius quickly swung his head to rid himself of those images as he continued to shave.

"Hey Sirius can you pass the nail clippers." Ruby's voice from within the bathroom said as Sirius passed the clippers to his wife as she was currently preparing for the day in the same bathroom as Ruby was currently in a red bathrobe.

Ruby was never one of those girls to pain their nails or get Mani Pedi's. If anything the only beauty thing Ruby actually did was wax and that's it… well that and plucking eyebrows but other than that that's as far as she would go with beauty products. Hell the only time she actually did the whole thing was when preparing for their wedding, and occasionally for special events.

Right now Ruby was clipping her toe nails as her hair still had that black and red combo of hers just a bit longer to shoulder length. "So we going to be visiting Yang and the rest of Teams JNPR and SSBR today?" Ruby said as she had trouble with keeping track of their get together with some of the old gang.

"No Nora and Ren are away on a mission that's taking longer than expected and as for Sliver and Rachel they are off doing their own things and Qrow and teacher are with them so they should be good." Sirius said as Ruby chuckled.

"So I guess it's just team RSBY (Raspberry) in Vale and Patch for now." Ruby said as that made Sirius smiled at his wife. Seems Ruby will keep coming up with team names no matter what. "So Sirius want to join me in the bath I can wash your back and you can wash mine." Ruby offered catching Sirius off guard as he looked to Ruby skeptically.

"Ok Ruby were you always a closet pervert and just good at hiding it or did you find Blake and Rachel's smut in the ruins of Beacon?" Sirius asked as sometimes he could never tell with Ruby.

"Sirius I am shocked." Ruby began with an act. "You and me are married so it shouldn't be weird that we bath together it's like us sharing our bed." Ruby said acting offended and hurt as Sirius chuckled.

"Yeap your Ruby." Sirius said as he finished the last bit of facial hair removal and washed his face off before applying the after shave.

"So about our morning bath." Ruby continued as Sirius sighed.

"Alright you win just don't brag about it to Yang because when she finds out we somehow get a call from your father asking 20 questions all asking if your pregnant yet or if he should come over and watch the place for a bit." Sirius said remembering the number of times he narrowly avoided the surprise visit from his father-in-law.

"Oh don't worry I won't especially after last time." Ruby said as that caused both of them to shutter at that thought. Yeah that was a memory they had no plans on reliving any time soon. "Well I already have the water ready so let's jump in." Ruby said as she removed the bath robe as she used her leg to test the water. "And it's just right to boot." Ruby said as she then got in allowing the water to sooth her body.

(Scene Break after the bath)

The two arrived downstairs fully dressed as they headed to the living room where they left their weapons and their Madou Rings on their perches as they quickly saw a familiar red letter their waiting for them. Sirius picked it up as he and Ruby looked at each other. "You want to do it or should I?" Sirius asked as Ruby took out her Madou Lighter and lit a red flame before lighting the letter aflame.

The letter turned to ashes a messaged formed from the ashes as Ruby read them. "Scorching Heat Knight and Golden Knight your presence is required by the Watchdog immediately." Ruby read as Sirius understood.

"Alright then lets suit up and head out can't leave the Watchdog waiting." Sirius said before the two began grabbing their gear to meet with the Watchdog.

(Scene Break Watchdog Center)

Akane was sitting on her new throne as she was now in a laying down position as it was more to show that old age was starting to get to her even if she was in the form of a young girl. Akane picked up some Rose pedals as she looked down and saw Sirius and Ruby there. "That was fast on your part even for you two." Akane said as she knew Ruby's semblance allowed her great speeds.

"The fact you called us to the Watchdog Center shows it must be urgent." Sirius said trying to be professional with this.

"That is correct, the Horror has been inhabiting a village known as Kyomi Village outside the Kingdom near a lake for almost half a year." Akane said as she threw the flower to something hidden his shadows as she looked to it. She then gave Ruby a close look with her eyes as she then sighed seeing what was new with Ruby before she herself even realized it. "There's been a Makai Knight stationed there since the Village was founded but he has been out of contact for quite some time already." Akane said as Ruby wanted the information on this Horror.

"Do you think the Knight was devoured by this Horror?" Ruby asked as she looked to the Watchdog.

"It's possible the last knights that were sent there ended up the same way." Akane said taking out a rose in full and threw it to a certain spot allowing the light to shine to show… two soul metal swords with a hand attached to its hilt showing the Knight who had once wielded it would not let go even in death. This surprised the two as Sirius and Ruby didn't expect things to get this bad. "This is why I had sent for you two, the Watchdog and the Senate both agreed that whatever had been causing this has the power of one of the four Maidens, if we had to guess this is possibly the Summer Maidens power." Akane said as she sat up to look to the two. "So we decided to send those who have experience battling a maiden as well as a Maiden of our own." Akane said as Sirius and Ruby only knew one such Maiden.

"So you're sending us as a sort of strike team is that correct?" Sirius asked as he looked to Akane who simply nodded.

"That is correct Golden Knight Garo you two were selected for this assignment as with a few others you are familiar with, The Knight of White night Dan, The Knight of Defense Gaia, The Phantom Knight Crow, the Fall Maiden, and Priestess Rachel." Akane named off as these knights plus Sirius and Ruby were the best for this missions since the Maidens power carries a crippling weakness in the presence of the Silver Eyed Warriors.

"What do we know about this Horror Lady Watchdog?" Sirius asked as Akane closed her eyes before opening them again.

"This Horror is known as Dead Tower Horror, Nigra Venus it is known as the most beautiful Horror in the world. If possible I would like it sealed away as soon as possible and sealed away in a place humans would never be able to reach." Akane said as she didn't need such a Horror running around since it carried that beauty it could tempt any who cross paths with it to do its bidding and release it.

"How does the Horror fight?" Ruby asked as Akane looked to them.

"At first it devoured men and killed woman but that later part was changed, its kills woman whose faces it does not possess in its illusion and rips their face off, if it already possesses the face then it will devour the woman as well." Akane explained as she remembered from the reports Watchdog Garm had left behind on such a Horror. "But that is not the most troubling of things. Do you two remember Cinder Fall?" Akane asked as she looked to the two as Sirius and Ruby nodded.

"Of course we do none of us could forget what she and Flare did." Sirius said as Ruby also agreed. She remembered what Flare had tried to do to her dad all those years ago at the top when he went rogue for a time against Cinder's wishes.

"It seems Cinder during her human days had rebuilt a forbidden Madou Tool created by one Mendoza in ages long since passed, this Madou Tool was known as Zirkel's Ring II." Akane said as a hologram of the Madou Tool appeared as the two Knights looked and were shocked. "During her time as a Priestess she built this Madou Tool as a means of last resort to call back someone from the past who now resides in the Makai acting as an anchor for them for a short period of time." Akane said as Sirius got that much. "But it seems she did not remove the effect of using sacrifices to call back souls to this world permanently which would violate not only the laws of life and death but also space and time, it could very well change things in the past if done for we have confirmed the sacrifice of large masses of souls." Akane said as this was shocking. "But there is one more thing about this Horror, it had gained a new ability which would allow it to turn Faunus into Grimm as it sees fit, basically speaking it seems intent on taking Darkus' throne from him and be the Messiah's Mask." Akane said as that was shocked even for them.

"Great and here I thought we wouldn't have to see Darkus ever again." Ruby said as she sat down dejected from this turn of events.

"Don't worry Ruby we beat him before we can do it again and this time you have the advantage with the Silver Eyes." Sirius said as they were lucky that Ruby was able to develop her abilities with it.

"Yeap your right!" Ruby said standing up obviously cheered up as she had a hand in the air. "Now let's go cut down the Horror, BANZAI!" She called as Akane couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's antics. Ever since she saw the darkness of hunting Horrors she had tried to keep smiling and being a beacon of light in the darkness. It truly was an inspiring thing for the future of the world in such a way that Akane was grateful for knowing Ruby.

(Later outside)

The two walked outside as they were at the wall of Vale as said wall opened up and behind it were many doors with the two walking outside once the last door opened. Once the two were outside Sirius looked to Ruby knowing their next destination. "Ruby you know where Kyomi Village is located?" Sirius asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah I do it's a lot like Patch just on in a lake and much larger… but I've been hearing the rumors of Huntsmen and Huntresses vanishing their and if the Faunus are turning into Grimm because of that Horror I can see why Silver wouldn't be allowed on this mission." Ruby said knowing how their Faunus friend would be a primary target.

"Alright we'll head to the Kingdoms Gates closes to Kyomi and start making our way there." Sirius said as they can both agree on that one. The two then headed to their house to pack for the trip as they would need the gear for this trip in particular.

(Scene Break that Afternoon on the Road)

The two were now walking down the road to Kyomi Village as both carried a bag on their backs as they had their destination in mind. But as they walked they felt something was off as Sirius could feel it as did Ruby. Sirius stopped for a moment as he looked into the forest and swore he saw a large scorpion tail go through which put Sirius on edge.

As they walked they began crossing a bridge as it was surprising how close Kyomi Village was as apparently it was a two layered village, first one acts as the docks to the main village with the island itself being the main village. As they walked the two soon stopped as they sensed something behind them coming in fast.

Sirius reached for the Garoken knowing his reaction speed was ideal while Ruby had her hand twitching ready to draw the Yaiba scythe. Sirius waited as something was trying to attack as Zaruba and Eclipse could sense the mass of Inga running straight for them. Soon someone jumped from the side of the bridge and landed as he was wearing a black cloak with a symbol very unfamiliar to them as when he landed he looked at them with an insane grin as his arms had Axe weapons attached to them.

Sirius was wide eyed as was Ruby as when the man smiled insanely at them Ruby saw he was like Flare but clearly human. When Sirius saw him though in his eyes he saw Flare himself as Sirius remembered the nightmares after Beacons Fall and again after a month of his marriage to Ruby. The man laughed as he charged at Sirius who used his quick draw skill to block the attack as when the attack hit Sirius felt the force behind it as he did not see that coming.

Ruby then came in and slashed at the man with Crescent Rose II as the dust/Makai energy blade was ignited. The man saw this and laughed as Sirius was then pushed back by a burst of strength before Ruby could attack and the man blocked it before kicking Ruby away.

It was two on one but this man he fought savagely and wildly much like Flare once did as Ruby began firing at the man who blocked the Makai Bullets with ease surprising Ruby as she had designed those to do some damage. The man was obviously trying to kill them as Sirius charged forward and did a spin like attack at the man who jumped away as Sirius strike hit the ground creating a crater in it.

He then charged at Ruby as Sirius chased after as Ruby blocked the attack with Crescent Rose II but the weapon was no match for him as not only did this man put a gash on the weapon but also sliced through Ruby's aura as well as she jumped back.

Zaruba though was mentally panicking as he saw the mark of his. It belonged to one group from years passed that Sirius Great, Great Grandfather had battled all those years ago. The Garo before him had one that war but at a great cost. But Zaruba was deluding himself he knew that SHE was starting to make her move as Zaruba was there, he was there with Sirius Father Gold in the Makai Graveyard when the beacon was activated. Sirius slashed at the man as Zaruba quickly sensed the man and saw he wasn't just a mass of Inga he wasn't even a human. But he wasn't a Horror either so if Zaruba had to throw a wager he was probably an artificial life form created through a sort of biology instead of Penny who was created through machines.

 ** _"_** ** _Sirius this being he isn't human he was created through a taboo Ritual that was made forbidden due to the fact it required a life to create a life and the life created was usually become that of a Horror."_** Zaruba said as the man laughed at this insanely.

"Oh really?! Her Grace created me yes mainly because the last guy who was going to get my spot wasn't up for switching sides or betraying anyone!" He called out laughing as Sirius was now noticing something. Maybe the reason this guy was so much life Flare was because he and Flare were more alike than he thought. And whoever this 'queen,' was she must have been some sort of Fallen Priestess if she had performed a forbidden Ritual like this.

 ** _"_** ** _Flower Girl we can't afford to hold back with him we'll need the armor."_** Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

 ** _"_** ** _I agree with Eclipse Sirius whatever this thing is, it's coming at us with an intent to kill, and its soul it screams of darkness, insanity, and evil and his heart… it's not even a real one."_** Zaruba said as he hadn't seen a Madou Tool Heart like this since the War and even then it was once used to use a Horror to sustain a life as said tool was made forbidden do to the reason that if the artificial heart was damaged the Horror used to power it will be released.

Sirius and Ruby understood that as they knew what they needed to do. But as they were about to summon their armors the man charged at them and stopped them mid summon keeping their armor from appearing as he then kicked the two off the bridge where they fell into the shallow water.

The man jumped down chasing after them as he laughed at the two with an insane look. "Well then since I now know your names might as well tell you mine, just call me Tyrion!" Tyrion called as he grinned at them. "And right now Golden Knight you may have caught mine and Her Graces interest, but you don't matter right now. The one who does matter is… you." Tyrion said pointing to Ruby.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked as she glared at this man as she switched to her Yaiba Scythe.

"Oh simple to whisk you away with me." Tyrion said as Sirius knew this guy was bad news.

"Touch her and you'll regret it, very much for the rest of your very short life." Sirius threatened as he pointed the Garoken at Tyrion.

"Well not only does the Rose have thorns but also has an over protective gardener. Oh well looks like I'll just have to take her." Tyrion said before he began to laugh a bit with a sadistic smile on his face. "That's good I can have some more fun." Tyrion called out before out of nowhere a long Soul Metal Katana weapon flew past him as when it did slashed appeared all over Tyrion as he cried out in pain as when the slashes stopped they looked to the sword as it wasn't stabbed into the bridge. No in fact it was now held in the hands of a crimson knight with a dragon motif and red eyes.

"Who are you!?" Tyrion demanded as the man then took a battle stance with his weapon as this man was clearly a Makai Knight. (His battle stance is Sephiroth's Battle Stance the reason I put this here is because I can't figure out how to describe it.)

"Someone who won't tolerate a being like you walking in a world you don't belong in." The man said as he glared at Tyrion.

Ruby and Sirius used this chance to charge at Tyrion as Ruby came from behind while Sirius came from in front. Tyrion smirked as Ruby slashed down her Yaiba scythe while Sirius did the same with the Garoken. The weapons made impact but they were blocked as Ruby was wide eyed as facing her was a Scorpions Tail as black as a Deathstalker while Sirius's own Garoken was blocked by Tyrion's own weapon.

"Surprise!" He called but soon cried out in pain as the new Makai Knight had stabbed him through the side and glared at him.

"Did you forget about me so easily?" The new Knight asked as this inhuman being was wide eyed as the blood he was spilling was a dark green color similar to a large Madou Tool's inner liquids.

"You fucking bastard!" Tyrion called out but lost his focus as Ruby sliced off the tip of his tail releasing more of the dark liquid while Sirius sliced through his weapons gun part before he could shoot them but the pain of losing his tail made him scream out in pain as the mysterious Knight slashed through him with a clean cut.

The three Knights pointed their weapons at him as this being was getting angry. He was about to keep fighting before he felt something or someone peering into his mind. 'Tyrion.' The voice said as Tyrion was wide eyed.

"Your grace?!" He called as Zaruba then spoke.

"Who is he talking to Zaruba?" Sirius asked knowing that the way he acted wasn't normal there.

 ** _"_** ** _Someone is speaking to Tyrion directly into his mind by the sound of it as obvious as it is, it must be his creator."_** Zaruba said as Tyrion was happy to hear her voice.

But that joy soon turned into despair when she spoke next. 'Your services to the Empire has come to an end lately I have found your performance to be quiet… inadequate thus you will meet your end as the foundation for my Empire.' Salem's voice said into Tyrion head as Tyrion was shocked. He was being betrayed by the one he was most loyal to as he was freaking out now.

"No! I can do better give me another chance!" Tyrion begged as he tried to move but his body had taken too much damage.

'No… I have already sent Hazel and my Wrath to retrieve your replacement but don't worry your death shall set the foundation to my grand goal so rejoice in death for you have served the Empire with your death.' Salem said as Tyrion eyes went wide as he soon felt something grab his heart and vital organs before they were all crushed before his body soon burst into black flames causing the three knights to jump back in shock as they saw this.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked as Ruby had similar questions.

The Knight began walking away as he headed down to the bridge the same way he came as Sirius stopped him. "Wait who are you?" Sirius asked as that Knight wasn't one of the ones mentioned by the Watchdog as an ally.

"My title as a Knight is the Azure Winged Knight Skeith." Skeith began before calling off his armor revealing a young man with stubbles on his face and a blind fold as he was dressed in old warn Madou Robes while his Long Katana turned into a smaller sized Katana.

"But my name is Crimson Genesis." He said as Sirius nodded. "Now Golden Knight, Scorching Heat Knight if you wish to get to Kyomi Village I suggest you hurry our shared target is there." Crimson said as Sirius noticed something as did Ruby and the Madou Rings.

"Wait." Sirius began as he looked to Crimson who was facing away from them. "My name is Sirius Seijima." Sirius began as Zaruba then spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _But how did you know Sirius was the Golden Knight?"_** Zaruba began before Eclipse spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _And how did you know Ruby was Yaiba?"_** Eclipse asked as Crimson chuckled to that.

"Simple, you had referred to your Madou Ring as Zaruba." Crimson began as he looked to the two. "Its common knowledge that Garo is never without Zaruba and it has been the talk of the order with Garo's marriage to Yaiba so it was no surprised guessing who you guys were." Crimson said as Ruby smiled.

"Well I'm a bit hungry so we should keep moving to the village." Ruby said rubbing her stomach with her left hand as Eclipse was wide eyed at something.

 ** _'_** ** _Wait is that what I think it is?'_** Eclipse asked as she sensed something within Ruby and it wasn't her Soul or Aura. In fact it wasn't any bad irregularities either, unless you consider THAT and irregularity.

"Of course let's keep going." Crimson said as he began to lead the way.

(Scene Break about 3 hours later)

It was close to sun set but somehow a major storm had come in as the trio needed to find shelter till it passed. But something wasn't right about this storm since the more they walked the more violent it seemed to get. It wasn't as if it was trying to make them leave no it was more along the lines that it was trying to guide them somewhere as Eclipse and Zaruba felt this Storm was the result of a very powerful source of Aura.

"Something isn't right." Crimson stated as he lead the group knowing these lands better than most. When the trio walked they soon found themselves in a large open field as they looked to the storm surrounding them while leaving this area untouched. In fact the storm actually formed a dome around this place as Ruby soon felt something… something familiar.

She looked before them as the storm began to clear away but still formed this field as that was when she saw it. Before them was Yaiba but instead of it being Red this Yaiba was pure white with a large cape also white but with a red inner part. **_"Wait that's the Yaiba I saw during my time of stone!"_** Eclipse called as she was surprised to see this Yaiba had appeared… but why?

 ** _"_** ** _Sirius be careful something tells me this armor is empty save for a soul that lingers, or no perhaps this armor is that souls lingering power itself."_** Zaruba said as they saw the armor was in a kneeling position with its hands wrapped around its own Yaiba Scythe.

"Mom?" Ruby asked surprising Sirius as he soon saw the armor's cape was releasing white rose pedals but the only one who could cause such a thing is Summer Rose and she's… dead.

 _"_ _Ozpin… Raven… Qrow… Gold…"_

The voice was heard like a hollow speech and a whisper in the wind as Ruby was unnerved by this add the fact this White Yaiba seems to know her uncle, the headmaster, and Sirius's father.

This caused the trio to pull their weapons but it was Ruby's weapon that had caught its interest but most of all her eyes.

 _"_ _Silver Eyes… who are you? I know you. We knew each other once… a long time ago… you… were the one I wanted to protect above all else… the ruby gem that I loved and would have gladly died for to ensure her future… you were the one that was meant to defeat her… no wait that wasn't meant for you alone or at all… it was meant for two others… one to defeat her, and one to defeat him. Where did you get the power of this armor?"_

Everyone was nervous as the voice was hollow as it seemed purely focused on Ruby.

 _'_ _Are you the ones destined to bring those two forth? Their Gate, their guardian, their vessel, and their souls? S…a…l…e…m… is that you?"_

When the being said that name it seemed to bring out an anger as this being whose voice oddly sounded female somehow as the white rose pedals kept coming off the White Yaiba's cape.

 _"_ _Salem… SALEM!"_

*Insert Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix OST: Rage Awakened

When it roared that it began standing on its feet clearly wanting to fight believing Ruby was this Salem Character. Once it stood on its feet it showed that she was in fact a she as she then grabbed the scythe with her slender hands and pulled it out of the ground as she then took a battle stance. This White Yaiba then swung its scythe wielding arm to the side causing a freezing wind to blow through as its Makai symbol appeared as with it so did the Rose symbol Ruby herself had.

 ** _FREEZING COLD KNIGHT: SHIRO_**

The trio quickly equipped their armors as now Garo, Yaiba, and Skeith had taken the stage as it wasn't a moment too soon as Shiro had charged at them and attacked as Yaiba was surprised at her speed but most of all the fact she had her own version of the Flame Flash Step but as opposed to flaming rose pedals she left behind frozen Rose Pedals.

As Yaiba was at a disadvantage Garo came charging in with a roar but it seemed Shiro saw this coming and vanished before appearing in front of Garo to his left and with her won left arm grabbed Garo and threw him to the ground. Skeith came in as he slashed at Shiro seeing as his weapon cave him an edge in range but Shiro got hit and shrugged the attack off like nothing as she then ran around Skeith fast enough to form a white tornado to which Skeith was carried into it. Skeith then charged up but Shiro's Silver Eyes glowed before she turned into a white bullet of sorts or ghost and went straight at Skeith before appearing before him kicking him as the two hit the ground creating a crater.

Skeith was in the crater as Shiro stood over him before turning her attention back to Yaiba. Yaiba charged forward as she seen this battle style before a long time ago, on one other person other than Qrow. But it couldn't be but the way Shiro fought though more ferocious it only matched one other persons. Yaiba charged forward and aimed for the insignia on Shiro's waist which mirrored Yaiba's own. If she hit that part she could force the armor off to see the face hidden under the helmet.

 ** _"_** ** _Ruby don't it's a pointless cause."_** Eclipse said as Shiro blocked Yaiba's attack before grabbing the scythe and swinging Yaiba around before throwing her to a mountains spot and creating a large crater in it.

"Why?" Yaiba asked as Eclipse looked.

 ** _"_** ** _Because that is a Lingering Sentiment though creating one of those would require one to have a powerful emotion, extremely large reserve of Aura, and a strong soul and most of all it would need some form of body to move around freely."_** Eclipse explained as Yaiba looked as Shiro was coming torts her but Garo stood in its way and stopped Shiro with as slash as Shiro was caught off guard and jumped back avoiding the attack.

Yaiba got out of the crater as Skeith slashed at Shiro with his aura slashes and Yaiba charged down and swung her scythe in a wide ark. But Shiro saw this and avoided both attacks with great speed and precision as Yaiba saw Shiro's eyes. They were silver like her own as that only meant that Shiro was a Silver Eyes Warrior under that armor… if she even had a body.

Garo stabbed Shiro from behind as Shiro didn't seem phased at all. Shiro turned to Garo and forced the Garoken out before grabbing the Golden Knight by the neck before slashing him with her Scythe. Garo then broke out of the grip as he looked at the Garoken but did not see any blood on it. This meant that the armor was just a hollow shell acting as a souls body as it carries out what it feels it needs to do.

Shiro saw the injury before roaring out as soon a Horse was heard and to everyone's shock a Pure White Version of Yaiba's own Madou Horse ran out as Yaiba jumped on and began attacking the three as she passed by them.

"GOUTEN!" Garo called out as soon Gouten came out as Yaiba jumped away knowing they needed evened out playing field.

"AKATSUKI!" Yaiba called as her Madou Horse ran to her as she jumped upon it and the three Knights were now on a horseback battle against Shiro and her own Madou Horse.

The three Knights sent attacks from their weapons at each other as Garo and Yaiba were on either side of Shiro slashing at her as Shiro was struck but also returned the attacks when she could while also blocking and deflecting the attacks. Skeith saw this as he saw the power Yaiba was giving off as well as the aura. Yaiba was conflicted and confused as she tries to figure out who this armors wielder is and if she really wants to find out.

"Ruby Golden Rose Path!" Garo called as Yaiba understood.

"Got it Sirius!" Yaiba called as she then fell back behind the two while Garo increased speed to run up ahead. Garo then made Gouten turn around with a rear back as when its hooves slammed on the ground the Garoken turned into its Zanbakto form as he then charged at Shiro.

Yaiba with her eyes releasing Silver Energy had her scythe ready as the blade glowed silver itself as did the Garoken as the two Knights then passed Shiro as Yaiba slashed at Shiros' Madou Horse while Garo slashed through Shiro itself causing the attack to release large waves of Silver Energy which knocked the two away as Shiro fell on the ground and rolled for a bit before laying on its back.

*End OST

Garo and Yaiba came in as did Skeith before they called off their armors. "Did we win?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked ready for another round.

Soon Shiro began to stand up once more as they were all ready for another fight. "Doesn't this thing ever give up?" Crimson asked as he looked to Shiro who simply stood there with weapon out but no battle stance.

 _"_ _That's it. Your power. That's what I sensed in you, your power the power you shared within."_ Shiro said as she walked over to Ruby and lifted her left hand to her but Ruby flinched thinking it was an attack which made Shiro stop. When Ruby saw it wasn't an attack she eased up as Shiro then placed her hand on Ruby's cheek which surprisingly the Soul Metal didn't burn. Ruby also felt something as she knew this feeling, it was that of a mother to her child. _"My little gem… raise them right and protect them like I had you."_ Shiro said before walking away and kneeling down once more facing them.

Ruby only knew one person who had called her Little Gem, as she had tears in her eyes when she heard it. "Mom?" Ruby asked but before she could run over to her mother's Lingering Soul the Storm picked up once more and surrounded Shiro. "Mom wait I have so many questions!" Ruby called as Shiro vanished.

 _'_ _Don't worry my little Gem you will find them someday that much is for certain.'_ Shiro or Summer Rose said as she vanished.

Once Shiro was gone the storm itself vanished as they saw the area around them was untouched by this storm almost like it didn't happen but the damage from the battle was there. Ruby had tears in her eyes as she began wiping them away as Sirius held her close.

"We should go the people in Kyomi need us." Crimson said as Ruby understood before they began heading to Kyomi Village.

"Ruby… everyone I promise you all… one day I'll set things right." Summer Roses' voice was heard as Ruby heard it as did Eclipse.

(Meanwhile with Wrath and Hazel)

The two had finished digging up an old grave next to a destroyed sacrificial alter as around them were ashes and destruction. This village was the one that Cinder and Flare first destroyed so many years ago as Hazel held a large Madou Tool Casket on his back as they got what they came for. "Time to go." Wrath said before gasping in pain as Hazel saw this.

"Wrath you've reached your limit sooner than expected." Hazel said as Wrath knew this.

"I know but I had sensed the Silver Eyed Girl she is with child so as of this moment she currently isn't a viable host especially since her Aura Network is barely a match to the Empresses, I fear even after she gives birth using her as a vessel would be far too risky." Wrath said as he collapsed to the ground but Hazel caught him. "Hazel grant me this last request, take me to the Empress and I wish to die in her presence so I know my duty to her is complete." Wrath said as Hazel nodded.

"As you wish Wrath just keep living until we get there." Hazel said as the gateway to Salem opened. The two entered as their destination was Salem herself.

(Scene Break Badlands)

The two arrived before Salem as Hazel carried the Madou Tool that is repairing decomposition of their prizes corpse. "My Empress." Wrath said as Salem looked neutral but you look into her eyes you can see that she was heartbroken as to saying goodbye to the last remnant of him.

"Wrath… no Ayato." Salem said as she walked over to Ayato whose suit was starting to seep blood. But Ayato still found the strength to look to her. "You finally met your end though it wasn't what I had hoped." Salem said as she wanted Ayato to fall in battle as a true Umbra instead he dies like this.

"Do not pity me my Empress, I have watched and protected you since Emperor Kiba was struck down by Garo his final order to me was to protect you his last heir his daughter. And I have carried out that order faithfully and when the Empire first fell we had run and done nothing but run. I am simply happy to have died in your presence knowing my duty to you and our former great leader has now come to an end. Salem carry on your fathers work and know that I rest easy knowing you shall become the most powerful Ruler of Remnant once you find the relics." Ayato said as his life was fading.

"Ayato…" Salem said as she held back her tears. This man had protected her since she was but a child in her old body and had protected her when Garo and Summer Rose with their allies had tried to strike her down, and most of all he had protected her from all possible assassins and Horrors. "Rest easy now Ayato I will be sure that your name and devotion to the Umbra shall never be forgotten your name will go down in the archives and you shall be immortalized in the monuments in your honor." Salem said as she removed Ayato's helmet as his face was covered in blood while his body began to age now that the Veranacus Fruit can no longer keep him alive anymore.

"Thank you my lady may your passions give you victory and break all your chains." Ayato said as Salem hugged him close saying goodbye to the last remnant of her father. She had asked too much of Ayato with this and now she will allow her father's Wrath to rest in peace while she finished Kiba's work.

Salem stood up as she then turned to her Guards. "You take him and prepare him a proper burial worthy of the greatest of Umbra no worthy of Ayato the greatest of the Wraths." She said as the Guards nodded and carefully took Ayato's corpse being careful not to damage it in anyway or risk incurring Salem's own personal wrath. "Hazel once little Pyro's corpse is returned to its original state before death take him to the resurrection chamber and revive him with Watts Help." Salem ordered as Hazel bowed.

"As you wish your Grace." Hazel said as Salem nodded as once everyone left Salem walked to her throne and saw the statue of Kiba above it armor and all as she had a crimson tear in her eyes.

"Father greet Ayato when he meets you, you two have much to catch up on." Salem said as she then sat on her throne and rested her eyes. Performed a spell that kept her aura high that prevented any from entering while she slept and dreamt of the past, of her father, and of her family that is now long gone.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap put a lot of info here in over 8000 words. Now than before you ask Salem is a monster that much is known but she does this for her father. Salem loved her father and is doing everything she can to make his dream of a united Remnant under one rule a reality. Anyway this is Salem's and her group's last scene in this fic the rest will focus on the main story line. Now then if any of you liked this then please leave a review so until next time Ja ne.


End file.
